


She always knew

by crying_lestat



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Everything will be fine, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: She could not believe he's dead





	She always knew

"No, no, no, no, not him, he cannot be dead, not him!"  
She cannot believe it. She's avoiding Laura, she's lashing out on her husband she still cannot touch after all these years, and she's dying, and she'd drowning - with him, and she sees him on the stone altar and she sees herself, and she hears him. And herself. Through time.  
"I cannot let him go. He's inside my head. He's a part of me. Like you. Like all those I ever touched." She cannot explain it, though she tries. And she still cannot believe he is no more.  
And she screams at Laura that this is her fault, that she was the reason he's dead, and she cannot hold herself anymore. "You are not his daughter!" she screams, "You are his death!". When Laura throws his dogtags at her, she stands still, watching. She never takes them off after that.  
One night she hears his voice in her head, in her dream, like it was in dreams about the past he appeared from. He was the one for her, the only one who cared. He heard her through time and space. "I will take care of you". He kept his promise as long as he could.  
Engine is old, and it's roaring, but for her it's deafening silence around. She cannot stop looking. Even Laura is backing off, she's afraid of who-what this is might be, or appeared. No-one knows. They don't feel, and her head is cracking, and metal is humming all over her bones, and his power is all over her, like it was the day she first tasted it.  
He is no older than the day they've met.  
Everything will be later, how he managed to stay alive, how he found his way here, his acceptance of Laura, of what happened, for he really doesn't remember much before his 'death'. Right now he looks at her like goddamned twenty-and-something years ago, and asks, "Missed me, kid?" And she's sobbing, laughing hysterically, she doesn't know what to do. She hugs him like that time, around his neck and answers, "Not really", and she's crying, hard, hiding her face and hugging him as hard as she could manage.  
"Hello, Logan."  
"Rogue."  
She gives him his tags. And she knows than now everything will be fine. She knows.


End file.
